


Motherly Blessings

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, ask for hand in marriage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jake asks two of the three most important women in his life for their blessings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly Blessings

Jake had been rolling the decision around in his head for the past few weeks. Ever since he found out Marley was pregnant it had really brought everything they were doing back to reality.  
  
Don't get it twisted, Jake was absolutely ecstatic over the fact that he was going to be having a baby with Marley, and that he was going to be a dad. But then the unknown of what was going to happen when the summer was over was hanging in between them. But he knew one thing that was certain, he definitely wanted to propose as soon as possible.  
  
But he wanted to do this right. They both weren't traditional people, especially Jake, but this was just something that he knew he needed to do in a traditional sense. So, while they were still in Lima, Jake decided to he was going to sit his mother figures down and properly tell them his plans. Marley had went out with his sister for a girl's day and Jake took the opportunity because it was now or telling them over Skype. And this was something he wanted to do in person.  
  
He was nervous as hell. Somehow, with shaking hands but a steady voice, he managed to ask Millie over to his mom's house. It was his mom's day off, fortunately, and of course Tanisha knew something was up with her son, but she stayed quiet. She welcomed Millie warmly - the two had become close friends over the course of their children's relationship - and it made Jake relax a little with a smile. Because - if everything went well - these two would become family as well, and he and Marley really lucked out in the parental department.  
  
He embraced Millie as he met her at the door. She had always liked him; had always made him feel welcome, even if he had fucked up. It was definitely where Marley got it from. When he pulled back, he was met with twin expectant looks and Jake sighed. "Am I really that easy to read?"  
  
"No, but we're mothers," Millie had responded with a fond smile.  
  
"Yeah, we know what to look for. So, kiddo, as much as I love that Millie is here, there's something going on," his mom broke in. She crossed her arms and levelled a look at her son, raised eyebrow included. It was a look that Jake was very familiar with, and knew he was busted. "So spill."  
  
"Okay, fine, I need to tell you guys something," Jake confessed. Tanisha went to open her mouth to speak, but Jake shook his head. "No, mom, shush. Wait. I want to do this properly. So if you'll just follow me, we can sit down and talk." Jake spun around and ushered then into the living room. With his back turned he had missed the shared fond look passed between the women. They loved seeing him squirm. But they followed, and after both sat down, again with their full attention on Jake, he felt like his stomach was home to a million butterflies. He took a deep steadying breath.  
  
"Okay, so... This is sort of backwards, but I wanted to do something right," Jake began. He was met with twin nods. "As you both know, Marley and I are expecting a child... and so, I want to make our family official. So, I'm here asking for both of your blessings. It would mean the world to me, and I'm sure it'll meaning a lot to Marley."  
  
Both woman wanted nothing more than to interrupt him, to tell him that yes of course he has their blessing. They'll been waiting for this day for a while, honestly, and now that it's finally come? But instead they stayed quiet, letting him get his words out.   
  
"I love her. I truly do. I'm not just doing this because of the baby." Of course they both knew, everyone did, but it still needed to be said. "And I know we're still young, and marriage is supposed to come before kids but... She is my other half, and I can't bare to be without her. I've loved her since... pretty much since I laid eyes on her. She's the one who gave me a chance when no one else would. And I want to be hers, forever." He took a breath, looking back up at his mom, sharing a smile with her, and then focusing his attention on Millie. He came forward, dropping down on one knee and it was such a Jake-like manner that Millie let out a little choked chuckle. He gave her a side smirk, looking up at her and taking her hands in his. "Millie Rose, I promise I will take care of her. Will you do me the honor of letting me take your daughter's hand and you becoming my mother-in-law?"  
  
It warmed Tanisha to no end that she was looking at her son, so grown up and making such mature decisions. He looked so serious, like his father really, with his brow furrowed slightly and his hands moving as he talked. And then she was struck with the urge to burst into tears because how had he turned from her baby boy into this great man in front of her eyes so fast? And then, when he knelt in front of Millie, she felt the tears run down her cheeks because there was her baby boy all over again.  
  
Millie, to her credit, stayed composed, but you could definitely see her eyes shining with tears as she looked at Jake. Tanisha could definitely see affection and pride shinning in the other woman's eyes, and she was just so happy that the other woman saw her son and loved him almost as much as Tanisha herself did. Millie nodded her head. She pulled her hands from Jake's, and moved then to rest on Jake's cheeks. "You make my Marley happy. I'd be a fool to refuse you." Her voice wavered with tears and happiness and Tanisha smiled. "Of course, Jake! You've been my son for years already and you always will be! You have my blessing."  
  
Jake launched forward and wrapped the other woman in a warm hug. "Thank you, thank you, Millie!" he exclaimed in happiness and then turned tear filled eyes over to his mom as he pulled back from Millie. "What ya say, Mom?"  
  
"Hmm, well..." Tanisha began, and Jake threw her an impatient look. "I've always wanted a daughter -" and she was cut off by Jake giving a yell in happiness and crushing her in a hug. So instead she kissed his template and clutched him back tighter. "I'm so proud of you, baby." And the tears coming from Jake's eyes now were for a whole different reason entirely as he gave his mom a deliberate squeeze.  
  
"Thank you, mama."  
  
After that it was time for Millie to leave. Mom and son both embraced the other woman, and Millie pressed a warm kiss to Jake's cheek. "Now, Jake, you better film the proposal so both of us can cry over it later, okay. Promise." Tanisha nodded her agreement, wishing she had thought of that.   
  
"He will if he knows what's good for him," Tanisha promised and the two mothers shared a laugh. When Tanisha shut the door behind the retreating woman, she turned her attention back to her son. "When did you grow up?"  
  
Jake laughed. "I don't know. I'm wondering that myself." He fell back on the couch, happy that that weight was off his chest... but his work wasn't done yet.  
  
"So... do you have a ring picked out? A proposal plan? Ooh, can I help?"  
  
" _Mommmm_."


End file.
